


Darling, Dearest, Dead

by ThePanicRoom



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AND I CRIED, BSAA and FBC are working together, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I listened to every voiceline rachel has, I love Rachel Foley, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jill is Rachels partner, Jill pov, Rachel deserves better, Raymond is Parkers partner, What Have I Done, fuck AP Lit, i wrote this instead of doing homework, partner swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: Holding her breath, Jill Valintine knew something was wrong. She knew something was wrong the moment Rachel stopped replying to her radio.She knew something was wrong, and she was starting to panic.Rachel Foley was Jill's only sanity in this hell that was the Queen Zenobia, and if anything were to happen to her...Well, Jill didn't want to think about that right now.





	Darling, Dearest, Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, and I feel in love with this pairing the moment I heard of it.  
> They would make a great couple and you can fight me on this.
> 
>  
> 
> Supernova will be updated eventually I promise,

Holding her breath, Jill Valintine knew something was wrong. She knew something was wrong the moment Rachel stopped replying to her radio.  
She knew something was wrong, and she was starting to panic.  
Rachel Foley was Jill's only sanity in this hell that was the Queen Zenobia, and if anything were to happen to her...  
Well, Jill didn't want to think about that right now.  
Shaking her head, Jill thought over what had happened, giving herself a recap as her overworked mind tried to focus. The brunette and her blonde partner had gotten split up a while ago, the two of them had been on a mission alongside Parker and Raymond to explore the Queen Zeonobia for any way to eraticate the virus, and to understand what had happened with Veltro and Terrigregia.  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Jill ran forwards, her hands snapping to her gun as she ran down and down, not stopping as she reached a flight of stairs, her eyes locking onto the large glass panes infront of her, busting it and hopping inside just in time to see Rachel get attacked by a large Ooze, trying to fend it off.  
"Rachel!" The other woman shouted, immediately raising her magnum and firing a shot straigt to the towering monsters head, effectively taking him out in one hit.  
"Damn it!" she hissed, rushing over just as Rachel fell to her knees, shivering.  
"Rachel, hey, look at me.." Jill urged kneeling down and gently grasping the blondes shoulder, tilting her chin up, and brushing the younger woman's hair out of her eyes.  
They were shining in fear.  
"Jill..." The younger woman was shaking, her fingers curling tightly into the taller womans suit.  
"Jill... Please don't let them kill me..." she mumbled, pressing her face into the other womans shoulder tightly, her blue eyes squeezing shut tightly and her lips quivering as she sobbed quietly into Jill.  
"I'm so scared.."  
Jill Valintine had never been a very intentionally violent person outside of work, but at the pitiful sounds of Rachels fear, the brunette felt a strong surge of protectiveness swell in her chest, and a rage take over her mind.  
"I wont." She vowed, pulling the blonde closer, and taking a deep breath to keep herself from standing and breaking every damn ooze and scagdead in half. Closing her eyes momentarilly, the older woman took a deep breath, holding it for a few moments, and letting herself relax before gently prying Rachel off of her.  
"Come on hun, we're not safe here..." She urged, slowly standing back up again, and waiting patiently for her partner to join her. Switching guns to her shotgun, Jill glanced back, watching Rachel Foley lift herself up and check her gun for any ammo.  
"Out." she simply sighed, brushing back her long, blonde hair. She barely caught the cartrige of bullets tossed her way as Jill fished them out, offering a smile afterwards.  
"If you need any more, just let me know." She offered, turning back around and preparing to leave the room, waiting by the door for mere heartbeats, before throwing it open just as Rachel finished loading her gun.  
"We need to make it up to the hall," Jill simply stated, not looking back as she pushed forwards, keeping close distance to Rachel and holding doors for the other as they went, offering small smiles, touches ect as they went along.

Jill hadn't thought about it much, but she assumed late was better than never.  
The older womans mind was running wild as she let her thoughts go, the biggest one in her head overpowering her others.  
Did she love Rachel?  
Now, understandebly it was a jump, a rush even, but thinking about all the duo had been through; countless missions, endless near death experiences and so on, Jill assumed it was a valid question. I mean, they had known eachother for years previous to this...  
The brunette didn't like her thoughts getting caught up on the past. Not now. Not here.  
The sound of gunshots brought her out of the prison in her head, she whipped around and immediately caught sight of Rachel fighting off two oozes. Jill immediately jumped to action, lifting her double barrel and aiming prescisely, her brown eyes sharp as she pulled the trigger and took one out almost instantly, the other turning at the noise, giving Rachel just enough time to take it out, popping the damn things head open with a single bullet to the head.

"You ok?" Jill wasted no time in asking, rushing over towards the blonde.  
She couldn't help but to smile.  
"Yeah.. I'm good," The blonde woman shook the attack off, returning the smile, before she quickly took charge again.  
"Anyway, let's go Jill," The taller woman grasped the brunettes wrist as she started to run down the hallway. Jill wouldn't find out until later, but it was because another hoard was swarming the duo. Swallowing, Jill kept pace, disappointment flooding through herself when Rachel let go.  
"Where are we off to, Rach?" Jill called over the noise around them, keeping her gaze sharp and on the look out for any monsters coming their way.  
"The elevator," she simply responded, running into the boat themed elevator to the hall, whipping around and pulling Jill against her before slamming the door shut.  
The two sat there like that for a moment: Rachels arms around Jill's waist, and Jill's face pressed to Rachel's neck. After the two caught their breath, Rachel reached out behind them to start the wheel spinning, to get the elevator moving, but she didn't let go of Jill. She held on, pressing her own pale face to Jill's soft, brown hair.  
"Rachel.." Jill murmured softly, her eyes starting to close.  
She was tired.  
She was so, so tired.  
"Jill, hun, come on. The doors opened." The taller girl urged, her blue eyes flashing with regret as she slowly pulled away from Jill, however, neither looked away from the others locked gaze.  
That was, until one of the eggs that was across the room in the hall had busted open, and started running frantic towards them.  
"Shit--" Rachel was the first to react, whipping around and drawing her gun, but Jill beat her to it, the older woman's machine gun firing loudly beside Rachel, the monster going down soon after a few hits. Breathing heavily, Jill just... stared. Her gun was still raised, her finger holding down on the trigger even though she had run out of bullets after taking care of the monster, and her cheeks, above all, were a bright red in embarrassment.  
Rachel thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Swallowing her pride, the taller of the two softly and sweetly rested her hand on Jill's shoulder, said woman lowering and putting away her gun. While she did that, Rachel couldn't help herself...  
The FBC agent reached down slowly and grasped Jill's hand, intertwining theri fingers and giving a gentle squeeze before starting to walk forward, smiling brighter as Jill followed without protest.  
The two girls started making their way through the hall, making their way into the secret hall on the second floor, preparing to enter the solarium.  
while they walked, the blonde woman was lost in her thoughts, her legs and mouth working on auto-pilot.  
Rachel could safely say she was in love with Jill. She had known she was for 3 years now, but was too afraid to say anything... knowing how terrible the past experiences the older woman has had with love and lovers alike.  
Rachel wanted to be the person to fix it for Jill. She wanted to be the womans exception to her 'no dating' policy.  
She wanted her partner to realize how much she truly loved her.  
But most of all; Rachel Foley wanted Jill Valentine to be safe.  
The young, blonde girl would lay down her life for Jill if it kept her partner safe and well.

Unfortunately for them both; that exact scene may have to play... and there will be no way to restart if it does.


End file.
